


From Monsters to Radishes

by Raaj



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Case of Tifa, Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raaj/pseuds/Raaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud had never expected to be a vegetable buyer, but it isn't bad work, he supposes.  Though he's still learning his vegetables.  (early-Case of Tifa timeline)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Monsters to Radishes

Vegetable buyer. He’d talked to Barret about finding their “suspended realities”, their normal lives, and he’d known his probably wouldn’t be anything he could predict because he’d never _had_ a normal adult life, but…

Vegetable buyer.

It was still a job title he was getting used to. Not least because he was trying to discreetly crack open his book as soon as the seller was distracted to make sure he’d gotten the _right_ vegetable. Tifa had laughed that time he’d brought back radishes instead of carrots, but he was pretty sure it hadn’t actually been funny, just—unbelievable. Someone his age should know the difference, and he’d caused trouble for the bar that day.

Now he saved time and brought an illustrated book with him to make sure the orders were correct, and he gave a nod of satisfaction to himself as he found the bookmark once again. Right vegetable. On time. Tifa’s work would go smoothly today.

Maybe it was taking his job a little too seriously to doublecheck things like this, but he knew that soon the responsibility for supplies would be solely his. Tifa’s job was preparing the food and drawing the customers in as the bartender, and Barret…

Barret was leaving soon. Thinking about that brought a slight frown to Cloud’s face as he settled his things back in the rented pick-up truck. He didn’t want Barret to leave, because it meant his daughter would be left behind. Even Cloud could tell Marlene would miss him…and he was no good with children, so it would probably fall to Tifa to comfort her. He’d told Barret so himself. But, of course, the father had already thought of that, was already wrestling with that in his heart and had still made his decision. When it really came down to it, Cloud couldn’t begrudge Barret the chance to go and try settling things with the past. That chance had been given to him before, not only by Barret but also the rest of their friends. Besides, the older man was starting to get moody watching over the bar—he’d always been a man of action. Maybe he couldn’t have a peaceful life yet. The thought made Cloud feel sorry for the other man rather than resentful. No, he didn’t begrudge Barret for leaving. He’d just have to pick up any slack himself so Tifa didn’t have to worry.

She seemed to worry a lot lately, and he missed her happier smile. The bar and its customers were helping, gradually; if he focused on keeping that running smoothly, maybe it would be enough.

If it meant learning all these vegetables all over again, that was all right.


End file.
